


Pet Names

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy likes to use pet names.





	Pet Names

He had never expected pet names to become a thing, but apparently Bellamy now refused to call him by his name.

“Morning, beautiful.” Bellamy said as he placed his hand onto Murphy’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Murphy smiled in return and leaned into Bellamy’s side. He had never considered himself ‘beautiful’, but Bellamy was quite fond of this greeting. He remembered how tense he had been when Bellamy had first called him beautiful, but know it was so natural to here that Murphy would be baffled if Bellamy didn’t call him it at least once a day.

This man was driving him insane.

 

“I’ll see you later, babe.” Bellamy said as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and waved goodbye to their friends.

Murphy ignored the conversation around him and watched as Bellamy left the small diner. He rested his hand on top of his hand and sighed. He hated hearing ‘babe’ the most. He didn’t hate the word or the smile on Bellamy’s face whenever he would say it, but it always meant that Bellamy was going away again. Beautiful was for hellos and babe was for goodbyes.

There were some days that Murphy never wanted to hear that word ever again.

 

“Damn, baby.” Bellamy whispered as he held Murphy’s hips and trailed his eyes over Murphy’s flushed skin.

He had just gotten dried and dressed from his shower, so his skin was still a little warmer than usual. Murphy bit his bottom lip as he watched Bellamy’s dilated eyes move over his body before leaning forward to kiss down Murphy’s neck.

‘Baby’ meant sex. Or, more specifically, it meant that Murphy was being sexy. This one had taken the longest to notice. Murphy was always too distracted by the next step to pay attention to what Bellamy was saying.

 

“I’m sorry, love.” Bellamy said softly as he placed his hand onto Murphy’s shaking knee, “I’m really sorry.”

‘Love’ was for apologies. It came after arguments and jealous spells and anything else that made Murphy want to break down and cry his heart out. He couldn’t even remember what they had been arguing about today. It had been something stupid and before either of them could stop, they were shouting and screaming at one another. It was horrible and Murphy had left.

He came back a few hours later to Bellamy pacing around their flat, his phone in his hand as he called all of their friends to see if Murphy was with them. When he had noticed Murphy standing sheepishly in the hallway, Bellamy had brought him to sit down in the living room. He started apologising frantically, trying to make Murphy understand just how sorry he really was.

“Please forgive me, love.” Bellamy begged.

Murphy would wipe his eyes with the back of his sleeve and wrap his arms around Bellamy.

 

“Yes, dear.” Bellamy laughed as he landed on their bed with a small bounce. He was drunk.

Murphy smiled and shook his head as he sat on the bed next to him. He brushed Bellamy’s hair out of his eyes and laughed as Bellamy seemed to try and follow the touch, pouting when Murphy had moved out of reach.

‘Dear’ was never serious, but it still made Murphy smile whenever he heard it. Bellamy usually saved it for when he was feeling silly or was intoxicated.

Bellamy looked up at him with a wide and goofy smile. “I love you, you know that?”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Yes, dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy little fic. I had fun writing it. Please leave me a comment below telling me what you think or it you notice a typo.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
